The present invention generally relates to gold separation devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to the separation small particles of gold from gold laden materials.
Colloidal gold is defined as metallic gold that is of a small enough particle size that it remains in suspension indefinitely in a liquid, but it is not dissolved in the liquid. For instance if you shine a laser light through a liquid with colloidal gold, the light will bounce off the gold particles and show the path of the light ray through the liquid. The colloidal gold is usually found adhered to other materials referred to as gold laden material. The colloidal gold is so fine that hand panning it clean from other materials is not an option, as the gold would merely wash away. There are several know methods of collecting colloidal gold. Some of these methods involve using hazardous materials such as mercury. Other methods use magnetic elements or involve several steps to process the gold.
It is an object of the present invention to provide device and method of attracting small particles of colloidal gold from gold laden materials in a safe and efficient manner.